Kingdoms United
Nation Information KIndoms United is a medium sized, mostly developed, and aging nation at 496 days old with citizens primarily of British ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of KIndoms United work diligently to produce Wheat and Cattle as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. KIndoms United is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of KIndoms United has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. KIndoms United allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in KIndoms United. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. KIndoms United will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. The Founding It is founded by Emperor sc66336 with the help of their closes allies, Revan09 of UNSC Earth Defense, who introduced him to cybernations.He has since then build up his empire in his chosen imperial capital of Ptolemaios on the South Eastern edge of the former People's Republic of China. The nation is well known for its peace keeping Army which helps protect the borders of the empire. War is an option for Kingdoms United but the standing Army is mostly for peace keeping duties due to the fact that the nation's emperor doesn't like war. However it does not mean that it is not experienced in combat. It is now a member of the Global Order Of Darkness, in hope to defend and organize peace to the world. Former member of CSN. Military ] KU Army :KU Royal 5th "Remaining Guards" platoon :Battlefield Ahead Force (BAF)forces :KU First Army ::KU First Corps ::KU 1st Infantry Division :::HQ Company :::1st Regiment :::1st Battalion ::::A Company ::::B Company ::::C Company :::2nd Battalion ::::D Company ::::E Company ::::F Company :::3rd Regiment :::1st Battalion ::::A Company ::::B Company ::::C Company :::2nd Battalion ::::D Company ::::E Company ::::F Company ::KU 2nd Infantry Division :::HQ Company :::2nd Regiment :::1st Battalion ::::A Company ::::B Company ::::C Company :::2nd Battalion ::::D Company ::::E Company ::::F Company :::5th Regiment :::1st Battalion ::::A Company ::::B Company ::::C Company :::2nd Battalion ::::D Company ::::E Company ::::F Company KU Navy KU Air Force :1st Air Force ::1st Fighter Wing :::1st Fighter Squadron :::2nd Fighter Squadron :::3rd Fighter Squadron GATO-1V War Kingdoms United fought bravely during the GATO-1V War, on behalf of its alliance the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations, which was honoring a treaty with the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization. This was Kingdoms United first war in CN. The KU military has had No experience before but when the war had began the KU military fought bravely but its military is no match for the combined air and land attacks from the 1 Vision forces. KU had no other choice but to give up and went into anarchy when it doesn't have anymore money. The remaining Army that fought to the end is now known as the KU 5th "Remaining Guards" platoon that was lead by the Emperor himself. When peace terms were offered to CSN, CSN accepted it and KU has since then try to rebuild but the process is slow and hard. Karma War KU is currently in a state of war, flying the flag of the Global Order Of Darkness onto the battlefield for the first time. KU is fighting with their brothers in arms from GOD and the rest of Karma and noting except a victory is acceptable. KU survived the GDA front intact and did not went into anarchy so the emperor has ordered the nation to be in peace mode for a week after the GDA surrenders to GOD and CSN. The emperor said that the nation should mourn for the dead but also to get ready for another battle with the enemy, which happened a week later. KU has joined the AB front as of May 10th of the year 2009 KU joined the AB front in hopes for more victory and to end the front for good but the emperor soon found out that a quick end to this front is impossible as his enemy is too proud to surrender. With the nation's air force gone, the army is now on its own with no support from the armored battalions because they were always destroy by the enemy and the fact that the nation can't waste anymore money on its armored battalions. The nation now face the possibly of anarchy and bill lock but the emperor's orders are to hold this front as long as it can and will even risk both of those possibly to bring this front to an end. That order was replaced by peace mode orders from the emperor after the one week battle that drained away KU's money and supplies is over. KU officially withdraws from the front on the 17th of May of the year 2009 and AB surrenders a day later. The KU has started rebuilding its armed forces as on the 9th of June of the year 2009 to further protect its borders and to secure the nation from future attacks because the war is still going. It might be hard because KU has been beaten badly but never went into anarchy. The emperor knows that the nation can regain its former glory because the KU has done it before in GATO-1V. So the emperor has launched Operation Buildup, the plan for KU to rebuild back to the way it was using "we stand alone together" as the motto for it. The emperor thinks that that the nation is falling behind in technology so that would be his main target after the nation is back into the way it was. He declares that the nation will be like any other nations only better because We Can do it. Yes We Can!